HUNBAEK - YOU'RE MY DANGER!
by Date Kaito
Summary: Akibat kekonyolan BaekHyun dimasa lalu dia harus terjebak dengan pesona seorang Oh SeHun. "Mana mungkin aku melupakan hoobae kesayanganku." Eh? Tunggu, kesayangan? BaekHyun segera membekap mulutnya. Apa yang kau pikirkan Byun BaekHyun. HunBaek/KaiBaek/HunHan/KaiSoo. Warning Genderswitch! DLDR


**D** **isclaimer :**

 **EXO** punyaku! Khususnya Sehun oppa #plaked. Bercanda, EXO milik kita semua, SM Entertaiment serta orang tua mereka.

 **You're My DANGER!** © Date Kaito

 **Rated :** (T)entuin aja sendiri se(M)aukalian xD

 **Pairing :** HunBaek/KaiBaek/HunHan/

ChanBaek/KaiSoo and more

 **Genre :** Friendship, Genderswitch & Drama

 **Warning :** **Don't Like Don't Read!** |miss|TYPO, kekurangan lainnya.

 **Chap 1 : Awalan yang buruk**

 **BaekHyun Prov**

Aku memutar bola mataku malas setiap mendengar ocehan teman- teman sekelas yang menurutku sangat tidak penting. Gara-gara Tiffany _sonsengnim_ absen, kelas menjadi gaduh. Ayolah teman-teman, harusnya kalian mengerjekan tugas yang diberikan, bukannya malah bergosip dan berbuat gaduh yang sangat mengganggu.

"Aku selesai." Kataku sambil berdiri berniat mengumpulkan tugas di meja guru.

"Hei _Baby Smurf_ aku belum selesai dan kau main kumpul."

"Ck. Salahmu dari tadi bermain _handphone_ terus." Seruku sambil menjulurkan lidahku sebal. Kulihat ChanYeol hanya mendengus sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Tak mempan Park Yoda. Tampangmu sungguh menjijikan."

"Sialan kau Byun!" Gertak ChanYeol tidak lupa dengan melemparkan penghapus ke arahku. Untung saja aku sigap menangkapnya. Haha sungguh _Childish_ batinku.

"Hahaha. Eh, itu punya Xiumin ─ _hyung_ _pabbo_."

"Memangnya aku peduli. Cepat berikan kertasnya nona Byun." Pinta atau lebih tepatnya perintah ChanYeol padaku.

" _Arraso_. Ku serahkan tapi kau traktir ice cream aku _Ne?_ Tidak ada penolakan." Cengirku. Sebelum Park Yoda sialan itu berucap aku segera berlari pergi meninggalkan ruang kelas.

"YA! Kau mau kemana Baekkie!? Kenapa kau meninggalkanku!" Teriak ChanYeol. Sebenarnya aku mendengarnya tapi aku terlalu malas untuk berbalik.

 **Other Side**

"Nggh..ngh..." Luhan meremas rambut namja yang kini tengah menciumnya dengan liar. Udara disekitar keduanya menjadi panas ―padahal saat ini musim dingin― karena kegiatan yang tengah mereka lakukan. Namja yang tengah memojokkan Luhan disudut ruangan dengan tiba-tiba meremas sebelah kiri payudara Luhan.

"Ah... t-terus j-jangan ber-hentih S-sehunh..." Luhan semakin mendesah akibat perbuatan Sehun. Sehun hanya ber _smirk_ melihat Luhan yang tidak berdaya. Menakhlukkan seorang Xi Luhan ternyata tak sesulit yang teman-temannya katakan.

Dengan perlahan Sehun membuka kancing atas seragam Luhan. Luhan benar-benar sudah tidak sadar dengan semuanya. Dia terlalu terbuai dengan apa yang Sehun lakukan padanya. Sehun menurunkan bibirnya, menjilat dan menciumi dada Luhan. Tidak lupa dengan meninggalkan _kissmark_ disana. Luhan hanya bisa melenguh dan mendesah atas apa yang dilakukan Sehun.

 **Normal Pov**

Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya sebal. Sungguh saat ini Baekhyun sangat telihat imut. Baekhyun mendengus sebal. Sebal karna dia gagal meminjam buku diperpustakaan karna buku yang diinginkannya keburu dipinjam orang lain. Padahal BaekHyun sudah menyembunyikan buku itu dari jangkauan mata tapi kenapa masih bisa dilihat yang lain. Mungkin lain kali dirinya harus lebih cepat, sesal BaekHyun.

BaekHyun melirik arloji yang melingkar dipergelangan tangannya. Masih sisa 30 menit sebelum bel pelajaran berikutnya berbunyi. BaekHyun mengarahkan pandangannya kepenjuru perpustakaan dan _yeah_...hanya dirinya dan seorang anak yang BaekHyun tak tau namanya yang sepertinya akan meninggalkan perpustakaan. Seperti biasa perpustakaan selalu minim pengunjung alias sepi.

BaekHyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat yang BaekHyun sebut markas *read pojokan. Baru beberapa langkah BaekHyun mendengar suara-suara aneh. Tidak terlalu jelas memang. Seingatnya hanya ada dirinya dan seorang anak yang pastinya sudah meninggalkan perpustakaan tapi kenapa ada suara-suara aneh. BaekHyun menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang, _hell_! Penjaga perpustakaannya kemana? Perasaan tadi ada. _Okey_ , berati saat ini hanya ada dirinya sendirian disini. Sendirian di tempat seluas dan sebesar ini. _Congrats_ nona Byun.

Tanpa diminta bulu kuduk BaekHyun berdiri. Ngeri juga _sih_ di tempat yang besar macam perpustakaan hanya seorang diri. Akhirnya BaekHyun memberanikan diri untuk mencari asal suara itu. Walaupun suaranya hanya samar-samar tapi BaekHyun masih bisa mendengarnya. Lagipula mana ada hantu disiang bolong begini? Kau bercanda nona Byun?

BaekHyun melangkahkan kakinya dengan pelan. BaekHyun mendengus, tingkahnya saat ini persis maling saja. Hey..saat ini BaekHyun tidak lagi mencuri ingat? Siapa tau BaekHyun malah akan menangkap maling(?) Eh? Abaikan pemikiran konyol BaekHyun yang tadi.

"Nggh..ahh.." _See_ suaranya makin jelas. Lagipula mana ada hantu yang bersuara seperti itu?

"Sepertinya suaranya berasal dari balik rak buku ini." Gumam BaekHyun.

"Jangan-jangan ada yang berbuat mesum." BaekHyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Mana mungkin. Ini di sekolah _okey_? Hanya orang tolol yang melakukan kegiatan seperti 'itu' di sekolah pikir BaekHyun.

Tapi lain ceritanya jika kau melakukan kegiatan 'itu' di perpustakaan. Perpustakaan selalu sepi dan jarang dikunjungi orang _so_ tidak menutup kemungkinan jika ada siswa nakal yang melakukan 'itu'.

Dengan gerakan perlahan BaekHyun mengambil satu buku dari rak buku yang ada dihadapannya―bermaksut mengintip dari celah buku yang diambilnya. Tiba-tiba tangannya berkeringat, hawa disekitarnya juga menjadi panas padahal ini musim dingin. Tanpa diminta BaekHyun jadi teringat adengan yang ada difilm _Roomate_ yang kemarin dia tonton di rumah. Apa yang dilakukannya sekarang persis dengan adegan salah seorang tokoh wanita yang BaekHyun lupa namanya tengah menjadi seorang _stalker_ , tapi bedanya BaekHyun masih waras―bukan seorang _psychopath_.

BaekHyun membelalakkan matanya. Kalau ini film kartun yang biasa BaekHyun tonton mungkin bola matanya sudah keluar sempurna. Hah sepertinya BaekHyun terlalu banyak menonton kartun―imajinasinya jadi kemana-mana.

Tubuhnya bergetar melihat apa yang ada dihadapannya. BaekHyun membekap mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya. Walaupun BaekHyun pernah membaca komik berateM, _fanfic_ ―kususnya _yaoi_ ― dan melihat video-video _hot_ serta gambar-gambar yang tidak pantas untuk dilihat ―eh, salahkan saja ChanYeol yang tidak memberi _password_ pada laptopnya sehingga BaekHyun mudah meretasnya― tapi senakal-nakalnya dia, BaekHyun tidak pernah berpikir untuk melakukan hal bodoh macam itu. _Hello_ lebih baik melihat dari pada mempraktekkan bukan. _Well_ mata BaekHyun saat ini sungguh tercemar walaupun sebelum-sebelumnya sudah tercemar.

BaekHyun tambah _syok_ begitu melihat _yeoja_ yang tengah dicumbu sang _namja_ ―BaekHyun tidak bisa melihat wajah sang _namja_ karna posisinya yang membelakangi BaekHyun. Hoel...matanya tidak lagi rabunkan? I-itu...LuHan _eonnie_ kan? LuHanyang menjadi _sunbae_ nya di klub music? Apa mungkin BaekHyun salah liat. Tapi jelas-jelas itu LuHan _eonnie_. Lagipula yang mempunyai nama LuHan di sekolah ini hanya _sunbae_ nya itu. BaekHyun cukup terkejut karna LuHan yang dia kenal polos―walaupun tidak dekat― sebinal ini. _Yuck..._ BaekHyun jadi _ilfill._ Jadi benar apa yang dikatakan orang-orang bahwa penampilan itu menipu.

"Eh, bukankah itu _hoobae_ ku waktu Junior High School? Perasaan dulu dia tidak seperti ini?" Gumam BaekHyun. BaekHyun berusaha mengingat-ingat nama _hoobae_ nya itu namun hasilnya nihil. BaekHyun merutuk, kenapa ingatanya payah sekali.

"Nggh...ahh..Se-" Tubuh BaekHyun menegang melihat _hoobae_ nya itu memberikan ciuman panas pada LuHan.

"Apa dia tak punya malu melakukan kegiatan macam itu di sekolah."

"Ck. Kenapa aku jadi ingin ke toilet. _Shit_!" BaekHyun hanya bisa mengumpat dalam hati.

BaekHyun berniat meninggalkan keduanya karna entah mengapa dia merasa panas sendiri melihat adegan 'itu' yang menurutnya salah tempat. Baru saja BaekHyun akan berbalik ponselnya sudah berbunyi.

" _Shit_!" BaekHyun segera berlari meninggalkan ruangan itu. Tidak lupa me _reject_ panggilan yang nyatanya dari ChanYeol. Niatnya untuk bersantai membaca buku harus ter _cancel_ gara-gara dua mahkluk itu.

BaekHyun yang tengah beranjak pergi tidak menyadari jika kalung kesayangannya terjatuh dilantai.

 **-DK-**

SeHun dan LuHan menghentikan ciuaman panas mereka saat mendengar dering ponsel yang cukup nyaring. Keduanya cukup kaget―terlebih LuHan. LuHan segera mendorong SeHun agar menjauh dan mengancingkan seragamnya.

SeHun menatap LuHan sekilas, setelahnya SeHun segera menghampiri asal suara itu namun kosong...tidak ada siapa-siapa. Pandangan SeHun tertuju pada sebuah benda yang tergeletak dilantai yang sepertinya kalung. SeHun segera memungutnya.

"E-EXO?" SeHun mengernyitkan alisnya, dirinya merasa tidak asing dengan tulisan yang ada pada bandul kalung itu.

"Siapa Hun?" SeHun yang kaget segera memasukkan kalung tersebut kesaku celananya.

"Eh, Aku tidak tau. Orangnya sudah keburu pergi." Katanya cuek.

"Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana kalau orang tadi memfoto dan memvideo apa yang kita lakukan tadi?" LuHan ketakutan. Jelas dia sangat khawatir apalagi jika mengingat reputasinya di sekolah yang terkenal sebagai siswa yang disiplin dan selalu mendapat peringkat 1 seangkatan. Hell ini bisa merusak reputasinya.

"Tenanglah _Changi_ ~ tidak akan. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Sehun menarik LuHan kedalam pelukannya. Mencoba menenangkannya.

"Kau janji?" LuHan mendongak, menatap iris kelam SeHun. SeHun menatap iris LuHan balik. SeHun tidak menjawab. SeHun hanya mengangguk kemudian mengecup puncak kepala LuHan dengan sayang. LuHan hanya memejamkan matanya. Menikmati setiap sensasi aneh yang diberikan SeHun pada dirinya. Sungguh, LuHan tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Dirinya terlalu senang.

" _Baby_ lebih baik kita kembali ke kelas." Ajak SeHun. LuHan hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

 **-DK-**

BaekHyun membasuh mukanya berkali-kali. BaekHyun masih syok gara-gara telfon dari ChanYeol dirinya hampir saja ketahuan ―walaupun mungkin sudah ketahuan yang penting wajahnya tidak terlihat. Bisa mati dia. Lagipula untuk apa ChanYeol menelfonnya? Kurang kerjaan fikir BaekHyun.

BaekHyun menatap pantulan dirinya dicermin. Kemudian menepuk-nepukkan kedua tangannya dipipi mulusnya.

"ChanYeol sialan. Gara-gara dirimu aku harus berlari-lari." Dengus BaekHyun. Saku BaekHyun bergetar pertanda ada pesan yang masuk. Dengan malas BaekHyun merogoh sakunya. Ternyata pesan dari orang yang sekarang tengah diumpat BaekHyun. BaekHyun yang asyik membaca pesan dari ChanYeol tidak menyadari jika seseorang masuk ke kamar mandi dan berdiri disebelahnya. BaekHyun senyum-senyum sendiri saat membalas pesan ChanYeol. Namun kegiatannya terintrupsi oleh suara seseorang.

"Pacarmu _eoh_?" BaekHyun menautkan alisnya, kemudian menoleh kesamping. Betapa terkejutnya dia melihat sosok itu. Spontan BaekHyun berteriak.

"WAAAAA/WAAAA." Orang disebelahnya yang kaget akan lengkingan suara BaekHyun ikutan berteriak.

"Hah! Aku fikir siapa. _Eonie_ mengagetkanku." Ucap BaekHyun sambil mengelus dadanya. Tiba-tiba adengan 'itu' muncul lagi dikepalanya. Buang jauh-jauh pemikiran kotormu itu Byun BaekHyun.

"Ck. Kau mau membunuhku dengan lengkinganmu itu _eoh_?" BaekHyun hanya nyengir. Kenapa disaat seperti ini harus bertemu dengan LuHan _eonie_.

 _'Sialan-sialan-sialan'_ Maki BaekHyun dalam hati.

"Hehe.. _mian_. Apa yang _eon_ lakukan di sini?" Yang ditanya hanya cengo. BaekHyun yang sadar akan pertanyaannya bodohnya hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan malu.

"Kau tak lagi sakit kan?" LuHan hendak memeriksa suhu tubuh BaekHyun namun BaekHyun segera menghindar.

"Eh, aku pergi dulu. Ada urusan mendadak. Bye Luhan _eon_." BaekHyun langsung melesat pergi.

"Kenapa anak itu jadi aneh." Gumam LuHan sambil mengedikkan bahunya.

"Huh. Memangnya penting?" LuHan beragumen sendiri.

 **-DK-**

BaekHyun yang terus berlari tidak menyadari jika didepannya ada orang.

 **BRUG**

Dengan tidak elitnya bagian belakang BaekHyun menghantam lantai. Kenapa hari ini kesialan selalu menghampiranya? Pikir BaekHyun.

"Ahk..sialan." Maki BaekHyun entah pada siapa. BaekHyun mengelus-elus bagian bokongnya. Heii itu sakit. Bagaimana tidak sakit jika kau harus berciuman dengan lantai yang keras. BaekHyun mengedarkan pandangannya kekanan dan kekiri, untung saja koridor sedang sepi jadi BaekHyun tidak perlu manahan malu. _Poor_ _uri_ Baekkie.

"Kau tak apa?" BaekHyun menatap uluran tangan yang ada dihadapannya kemudian mendongak. Ah...sepertinya hari ini memang nasib sialmu nona Byun.

"K-kau..." BaekHyun menunjuk _namja_ yang lebih tinggi darinya kemudian buru-buru berdiri. Entah mengapa BaekHyun tidak ingin terlihat seperti orang bodoh didepan _namja_ ini. BaekHyun berfikir keras, mencoba mengingat nama _namja_ ini. Matanya tidak sengaja melihat _nametag_ yang ada diseragam namja itu.

"...Oh SeHun kan? _Hoobae_ ku saat Junior High School?" SeHun menarik ujung bibirnya keatas baca menyeringai.

"Aku fikir kau sudah melupakanku _**noona**_?" BaekHyun hanya mendengus. Seingatnya dulu SeHun lebih pendek darinya. Lagipula dulu wajahnya masih imut. SeHun benar-benar berubah, SeHun yang sekarang menjadi lebih _manly_ dan err...lebih tampan _._

 _"_ Mana mungkin aku melupakan _hoobae_ kesayanganku." Eh? Tunggu, kesayangan? BaekHyu segera membekap mulutnya. Apa yang kau pikirkan Byun BaekHyun! BaeKhyun merutuk dalam hati. Berbagai umpatan mengalun indah didalam dirinya.

Sedangkan SeHun hanya tertawa melihat BaekHyun yang salah tingkah.

"Eh, etto maksudku..."

"Aku mengerti _noona_. Sangat mengerti. Kau memang tidak pernah berubah." SeHun mengacak rambut BaekHyun.

"YA! Apa yang kau lakukan. Rambutku jadi berantakan bodoh." Maki BaekHyun sambil menyingkirkan tangan nakal SeHun yang ada diatas kepalanya. Tawa SeHun makin keras melihat tingkah BaekHyun. Padahal biasanya SeHun akan lebih banyak menampilkan _poker face_ andalannya ketimbang tertawa because _lough not him stly._ Tapi kenapa saat bersama BaekHyun semuanya tampak berbeda?

"Lihat...kau memang tidak pernah berubah."

" _Whatever_. Kenapa kau makin menyebalkan." Gerutu BaekHyun sambil mengibaskan rambut panjangnya kebelakang.

"YA! Kau mau ke mana _noona_?"

"Membuat jarak yang jauh darimu. Dekat-dekat denganmu hanya membuatku marah-marah terus dan aku bisa cepat tua karna hal itu."

"Sekarang kau benar-benar mirip seorang _ahjuma_." Celetuk SeHun asal. BaekHyun yang mendengarnya hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Terlalu malas untuk menanggapi ocehan SeHun yang tidak penting. Lagipula seorang Oh SeHun adalah makhluk nomor satu yang harus BaekHyun hindari. Bocah itu sangat _danger_ untuknya mengingat apa yang dilakukannya bersama LuHan tadi. BaekHyun jadi ngeri.

"Terserah." Setelah mengatakan itu BaekHyun beranjak meninggalkan SeHun.

"Kau makin _sexy_ noona." Goda Sehun. Jangan ditanya, wajah BaekHyun saat ini sudah merah mendengar penuturan SeHun. BaekHyun membuang nafas kasar kemudian berbalik kebalakang untuk memberikan tampang tergarangnya pada bocah sialan itu. Namun SeHun malah acuh karna tampang BaekHyun―yang menurut BaekHyun sudah garang― malah terlihat imut dimata seorang Oh SeHun.

"Sialan kau Oh SeHoon!" Kemudian berlalu meninggalkan SeHun sendirian di koridar yang sepi. SeHun menatap punggung BaekHyun yang lama-kelamaan mulai menghilang.

"Byun BaekHyu..."

"…kau memang menarik." Seringai SeHun.

 **-DK-**

BaekHyun memasuki kelasnya dengan air muka yang bisa dibilang mendung. BaekHyun langsung mendudukkan dirinya disamping ChanYeol yang tengah bermain dengan _handphone_ nya.

" _Michigetda!"_ Seru BaekHyun frustasi. ChanYeol menoleh.

"Kau darimana? Kenapa tampangmu seperti ini?" ChanYeol meletakkan _handphone_ nya di atas meja kemudian menghadap BaekHyun.

"Habis senam jantung." Jawab BaekHyun asal. Tiga siku-siku muncul disudut kening ChanYeol.

"Jangan ganggu aku." Perintah BaekHyun seenaknya. Kemudian dia melipat kedua tangannya dimeja lalu menyembunyikan wajahnya di sana. Lagi, helaan nafas yang dapat ChanYeol dengar. ChanYeol kadang bingung dengan sifat BaekHyun yang sering berubah-ubah. Namun ChanYeol memaklumi sifat BaekHyun yang satu itu, disitulah letak menariknya seorang Byun BaekHyun.

Eh? Apa sih yang dipikirkan ChanYeol barusan. Ayolah, mereka hanya bersabat dan tidak lebih.

 **-DK-**

Bel pulang sekolah telah berbenyi beberapa menit yang lalu. Ruang kelas yang tadinya ramai mulai terlihat kosong.

"BaekHyun kenapa?" Tanya KyungSoo penasaran. Tumben sekali kan Byun BaekHyun yang terkenal cerewet jadi pendiam seperti patung. ChanYeol hanya mengedikkan bahunya.

"Oh ya, kau mau ikut bersama kami ke kedai ice cream Kyung?"

"Hmm..boleh."

"Baguslah." Timpal ChanYeol. ChanYeol menepuk pundak BaekHyun yang tengah sibuk membereskan barang-barangnya.

"Bagaimana? Jadi tidak?" BaekHyun menghentikan kegiatanya mengemasi buku pelajarannya, dia hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Huh. Katamu tadi minta traktir ice cream. Ya sudah kalau tidak jadi." Ketus ChanYeol sambil berlalu meninggalkan BaekHyun.

"YA! Tunggu aku Park Yoda!" Teriak BaekHyun yang berlari mengejar ChanYaol. KyungSoo yang melihat tingkah kedua temannya hanya bisa tertawa.

ChanYeol dan KyungSoo tengah asyik mengobrol sambil menyusuri koridor sekolah yang mulai sepi. BaekHyun yang malas membuka suara lebih memilih berjalan dibelakang sambil memperhatikan keduanya. Kadang BaekHyun berfikir jika ChanYeol dan KyungSoo begitu serasi, mengapa mereka tidak jadian saja?

Pemikiran konyol seorang Byun BaekHyun harus berakhir akibat getar _handphone_ nya. BaekHyun yang membaca isi pesan tersebut hanya senyum-senyum tidak jelas.

 **From : KimKaaaa -bodoh!  
**

 **Kau ada di mana? Kenapa lama sekali. Aku seperti orang bodoh menunggumu sendirian.**

Belum sempat BaekHyun membalas pesan tersebut ChanYeol sudah merampas _handphone_ milik BaekHyun.

"YA! Park ChanYeol kau cari mati _eoh_!" Sungut BaekHyun.

"Hahaha... Aku tak menyanggka kau akan menamainya―" Belum sempat ChanYeol menyelesaikan kalimatnya BaekHyun sudah lebih dulu membungkam mulutnya tidak lupa memberi sebuah bonus injakan pada kaki ChanYeol.

Sedangkan KyungSoo hanya bisa _sweetdrop_ melihat tingkah keduanya.

"Aw... Kau itu _yeoja_ tapi kenapa kasar sekali eoh!?"

"Berisik. Week!" BaekHyun menjulurkan lidahnya kemudiam mengambil _handphone_ keramatnya dari tangan ChanYeol.

"Tumben kau tidak memakai kalungmu Baek?" Tanya KyungSoo. Semua tahu jika Byun BaekHyun tidak akan pernah melepaskan kalung berlambang _boy band_ idolanya yaitu EXO. Karna kata BaekHyun jika kalungnya itu _limited edition_. Masih kata BaekHyun, aslinya kan tidak tau. Byun BaekHyun itu sangat mengidolan EXO. Bisa dibilang jika dirinya itu telah tersihir alias terpesona saat pertama kali melihat _boy band_ besutan S* Entertaiment itu di _channel YouTube_. Tapi tidak sampai menjadi _sesaeng fans._ Tenang saja.

"Eh?" BaekHyun memegangi lehernya. Tidak ada...pantas saja lehernya jadi terasa bebas karna tidak ada benda yang menggantung di sana.

"Kalungku kemana?" BaekHyun mulai panik.

"Coba cari dulu didalam tas." Usul ChanYeol.

"Kau tau kan jika aku tidak pernah melepaskan kalung itu. Arg..bagaimana ini?" Mata BaekHyun mulai berkaca-kaca. Salah satu kebiasaan BaekHyun dari sejuta kebiasaan yang lain yaitu akan selalu khawatir dan gelisah jika salah satu barangnya hilang ―apalagi barang favorit bikin dia kepikiran terus.

"Tenanglah BaekHyun─ _ah_ , tidak usah panik. Mungkin kau menjatuhkannya disuatu tempat."

"Arg...sial. Kalian duluan saja aku mau kesuatu tempat dulu." BaekHyun berlari pergi meninggalkan KyungSoo dan ChanYeol.

"YA! Tunggu aku Byun BaekHyun!" ChanYeol segera berlari mengejar BaekHyun yang mulai menjauh.

"KyungSoo kau duluan saja bersama Kai. Nanti aku akan menyusul bersama BaekHyun. Dia menunggu diparkiran." Teriak ChanYeol.

What the...bersama Kai? Jadi rencanya mereka akan ke kedai ice cream bersama Kai? Kenapa ChanYeol tidak mengatakannya lebih awal? Tau begini kan dirinya tidak perlu ikut. Padahal KyungSoo ingin jauh-jauh dari mahkluk yang benama Kim JongIn.

"Ck. Menyebalkan."

 **-DK-**

BaekHyun berlari menyusuri koridor yang sudah sepi. Sesampainya di kelas dia langsung menghampiri tempat duduknya dan memeriksa kolong mejanya dan ChanYeol namun hasilnya nihil. BaekHyun juga sudah memeriksa setiap penjuru kelas namun masih tidak menemukan kalungnya.

"Bagaimana? Ada tidak?"

"Daripada bertanya lebih baik kau membantuku mencarinya." Sindir BaekHyun.

ChanYeol mengusak rambut belakangnya. "Kau tidak lihat aku baru sampai." Kemudian menghampiri yeoja galak yang sibuk mencari-cari di kolong meja setiap siswa.

" _Shitt._ Kenapa hari ini sial sekali!" Bukannya menjawab BaekHyun malah mengumpat.

"Coba kau ingat-ingat terakhir kali kau taruh mana?" ChanYeol ikutan berjongkok ―mencoba membantu sebagai kawan yang baik.

' _Aku kan tidak pernah melepaskannya'_ Batin BaekHyun.

"Seharian tadi kau ke mana saja sih?" Tanya ChanYeol lagi.

"Aku tadi..." BaekHyun memasang pose berfikir ―membuat ChanYeol gemas untuk mencubit pipinya.

"…Ah! mungkin aku menjatuhkannya saat di perpustakaan!" Seru BaekHyun senang. BaekHyun yang hendak berlari terpaksa menghentikan gerakannya karna kerah belakangnya ditahan oleh ChanYeol.

"Lepaskan. Kau membuatku tercekik Yeol."

"Kau mau ke mana lagi? Kalau ingin ke perpustakaan lebih baik besok saja, bukankah perpustakaan sudah dikunci." Celoteh ChanYeol panjang lebar.

BaekHyun diam. Benar juga ya...tumben ChanYeol menggunakan otaknya.

"Tapi..."

"Sudahlah. JongIn mu sudah menunggu _kajja_." Entah mengapa saat mengatakan hal itu perasaan ChanYeol sedikit... err tidak enak.

' _Yah…Mungkin efek karena terlalu lelah saat latihan basket tadi.'_ Tepis ChanYeol.

 **Tbc**

 **Fyuh...#lapkeringet.**

 **Annyeong...setelah sekian lama akhirnya balik lagi kedunia ffn sambil bawa ff baru #padahal masih punya utang ff -...-) abaikan. Maybe Date ga bakal lanjutin 2 ff Date yang itu #lirik sebelah. Mian #bow**

 **Gomawo buat yang udah baca ff Date selama ini.**

 **Gimana-gimana? Menurut kalian dilanjut enggak ini ff? Date sih tergantung kalian. Kalo dilanjut ya monggo? Kalo enggak ya gapopo :v**

 **Mian kalo tulisan Date masih jelek, amburadul dan masih banyak typo sana-sini. (_ _)**

 **Maklum lah udah lama ga nulis sekalinya nulis ya pasti ancur wkwkwkwk**

 **Date trima kritikan kok tapi kalo bisa kritikan yang membangun yah...yang niatnya cuma bash mending jauh-jauh aja.**

 **Akhir kata…**

 **SEEYAA~**

 **R**

 **E**

 **V**

 **I**

 **E**

 **W**

 **PLEASE**


End file.
